Talk:Endure Pain
I need help on the behavior when the skill runs out and you have less than it is supposed to deduct. I have seen weird things. At times, my warrior just dies without anyone touching him WHILE trying to heal himself. At other times, he stays alive and is healed. At one time he was fine and healed himself and life went on. Does anyone know for certain what exactly is the behavior of the game in this situation? The only guess I could make is that you have like 10 seconds or so to get healed or you are toast. --Karlos 15:41, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) :Well if you are not under attack, and endure pain gave you more health than you currently have, when endure ends you will be down to 1health. But you wont die. Since natural regeneration (for not being in combat) will keep you alive. In battle, you're toast :) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Asestar ( ) }. :I read (somewhere, probably even on guildwiki) that you will have "negative" health in this case, just like you have negative energy when focus-swapping. And anything that causes an "alive-check" afterwards will kill you. So if you take damage or heal for less than your negative health, you'll die. If you heal enough to get into positive health, you're fine, however. 134.130.4.46 01:59, 21 September 2006 (CDT) this shout gives 14 * attribute + 90 health, the duration is more complicated. It lasts attribute - (0.25 * attribute) + 7, the (0.25 * attribute) part is rounded before it's subtracted, so at 14 strength it lasts 14 - (3.5 -> becomes 4) + 7 = 17 seconds. :: I thought GW rounded DOWN so 3.5 was 3. need nf & factions trainer This skill needs the NF & factions skill trainer. Xeon 07:53, 11 December 2006 (CST) King of Pain They should have an elite skill called King of Pain :) Benjii What would that do? --Recon legend 23:54, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Recon Legend Defy Stacks with Defy Pain? --ChristopherRodrigues 15:39, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :Yes. M s4 16:17, 10 May 2007 (CDT) You can gain infinite maximum health, meaning that you can get up to 2000hp using the correct skills with the correct attributes. --Recon legend 23:56, 27 May 2009 (UTC)Recon Legend :Where'd you get that idea? --Gimmethegepgun 00:38, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::ups Entropy ( ) 06:00, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Type in STACKING of guild wars wiki and there will be a chart with how much effects can stack. Look under health and it says infinite. I've also tried it. Used 8 different skills that give additional maximum health and got almost 2000hp. Therefore, I can hypothesize that there is no limit to max hp. -- 12:00, 28 May 2009 (UTC)Recon Legend :TECHNICALLY there's no max, but there is a max in that you can't possibly get it higher than some amount or another due to enchantment count limitations and stuff --Gimmethegepgun 19:19, 28 May 2009 (UTC)